


Slumber sans slushies.

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Early morning road trips leave people sleepy.





	Slumber sans slushies.

Four-forty five a.m. Saturday morning and I was standing on a step stool braiding Troopers mane. I already had his tail done and wrapped for the trip. Dave followed Sebastian into the barn when I had about three more to sew into rosettes. His eyes were puzzled.  
"So how long has Trooper been into punk rock?" Sebastian snorted and leaned against the wall. The brat had a travel cup of coffee he was sipping.  
"It's part of the dress code. Hey Bas, did you bring enough coffee to share with the class?" He smirked at me.  
"Nope, but I hear tell that the coffee fairy might make an appearance. If he doesn't follow through on his idea, I think I can get close enough to a coffee shop we can run in." I groaned but nodded.  
"I hate trying to hit drive throughs with the trailer. But I know I am going to be living off caffeine today."  
"Caffeine and nerves?"  
"Nah, Trooper knows his job. I swear I have heard him snoring over some of these jumps." They laughed as I finished up.  
"Wait, are you sewing his hair?" Dave sounded scandalized.  
"Yes, it gets rubber banded at the base, then braided then sewn up into the rosette. It looks all swanky and stays nice all day. Now, whose going to help me put the shipping blanket on him?"  
Bas put down his coffee and walked around to the other side of Trooper, I had him into service before. We got the blanket and neck wrap on quickly, and I strapped his shipping boots on. I sent Bas ahead to open the trailer door and I was ready to load him up. Being the angel that he was he just rubbed his head against my side and walked right in. I was brushing white hairs off myself as a station wagon pulled in. Two doors opened and Kurt and Blaine climbed out. Blaine stopped and turned around talking to the man who was driving before he waved at him and headed our way with a large brown bag. Kurt had a beverage carrier in one hand with four drinks and his own to go mug in his other hand.  
"Ah, I see the coffee fairy has arrived." Sebastian snarked in a low voice between me and Dave.  
"I got muffins too." Kurt said. Bas snorted and Dave just looked bewildered.   
"But I thought you weren't supposed to..." I just casually smacked Sebastien on the back of the head.  
"Don't worry about it Dave, he just forgets to be a decent human being sometimes. Blunt force trauma seems to help."  
"Hey, I thought your were against bullying Charlie? Why are you hitting me then?"  
"Oh that’s not bullying Bas, its familial love. Now get in the truck."  
"I could leave you."  
"No you couldn't, without me in the truck you wouldn't have an excuse for a road trip."  
I rode shotgun with Sebastian driving, Dave sat behind me, Blaine was in the middle and Kurt sat behind Bas. I kept turning around to check on the guys in the back. The normally bubbly Blaine was very, very quiet and was having some trouble keeping his eyes open.   
"Blaine, you okay back there?"  
"Its soooo early, how are you even talking right now?"  
"Are you kidding Charlie’s been up since 3:30. She will be great till she zombies out the ride home."  
"Oh please, it was one time and you totally deserved it." Dave laughed.  
"Did you seriously?"  
"Yep, we were coming back from a jump off. I was trying to sleep and he thought it would be funny to try to steal my pillow, got him right on the wrist." The guys all laughed and we quieted down as we dug into the pastries and coffee Kurt had brought.   
Several miles down the road things were still quiet in the truck. Although judging by the deeper breathing I was hearing coming from behind me someone was falling asleep. We had been on the road for maybe half an hour when I heard a muffled comment and quiet giggling behind me. I turned around and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Dave's eyes were so big you could see white all around them. His mouth had dropped open a little and he looked like he might be contemplating crawling out the window of the truck.   
Kurt had both hands over his mouth trying to stifle anymore laughter. Poor Blaine had lost the fight against falling back to sleep. The road noise and sway of the truck had been to much for the poor kid. Problem was the sway of the truck and gravity had also undermined his good posture. He had leaned in his sleep to the right. It even made sense because he has been shotgun on his ride to my house. The issue was Dave was sitting on his right side in the truck. Blaine currently had his face tucked onto Dave’s shoulder, one arm around Dave’s arm the other fallen onto his left thigh.  
"Ummm, we could poke him, or you could maybe lean him back towards Kurt. He wouldn't mind right?" Kurt shook his head no.  
"I don't mind if you lean him this way. He wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Dave looked down at the sleeping boy and around at us. Just then Blaine murmured in his sleep and rubbed his cheek against Dave, snuggling tighter against him.  
"Its not like he’s heavy. We can wake the poor kid up at the rest area."  
"Oh, ok" Kurt and I shared a bewildered look before we went back to looking out the windows. Fifteen minutes later Bas signaled the turn and we pulled into a truck stop. When he announced we had arrived at our first restroom break Blaine’s head snapped up. He turned a fiery red when he realized just who he had been snugged up to and where abouts his hand had landed.  
"Great idea Sebastian!" he chirped as he plowed right over poor Kurt and darted towards the men’s room. I just shook my head.  
"Ok, so guys first. I'll check on Trooper and go when you guys get back."   
I was leaning against the side of the truck when Blaine came back out clutching a Mountain Dew like it was a lifeline.  
"I can believe I did that!" He whisper shouted as he came up to me. "I practically molested him in my sleep, he must hate me. arrgh."  
"Hey, breathe. He let you sleep like that. We offered to wake you up, or to help lean you towards Kurt, but he said let you sleep until we got here. So he must have been ok, besides you didn't drool on him or mutter about him in your sleep."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do you really think Bas wouldn't have said something if you had?" He nodded solemnly  
"You are right."  
When the other guys got back I ran to the ladies room. When I got back we pulled back out and took off. Next stop Fort Wayne and the show.


End file.
